The present invention relates to a headlight for a fog lamp or an antidazzle light of a motor vehicle.
Headlights of the type under discussion include a housing, a reflector, a diaphragm or light shield which partially screens off a light beam from a source of light and forms a light dark border line of the light beam, and an objective positioned in the housing.
In such headlights operated on the projection principle, a distance between the screen or shield and the objective must be adjustable in order to exclude shade zones and/or color flinge in the light-dark border line, which affect the light beam and are not allowed. This negative effect leads to certain manufacturing allowances of the objective, particularly when the lenses utilized in the objective have partially pressed outer surfaces.